


Haven't You Noticed I'm a Star

by Zinc (egg_pants)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, One Shot, Voltron, bit of angst, klangst, popstar! Lance, roadie! Keith, steven universe name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egg_pants/pseuds/Zinc
Summary: Keith is a roadie and his best friend, Lance has recently made it big. It hasn't dawned on Keith and their friendship now has to go through some sacrifices.





	Haven't You Noticed I'm a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The title is from a song by Rebecca Sugar. I do not own the song.

“Lance McClain: New Album 2018”

“Lance’s New Single Predictions”

“What’s in store with Lance McClain?”

 

Keith sits back in his chair, hands resting on the top of his head. Simple articles like these are still a bit uncomfortable to read sometimes. He knows he should just get used to Lance’s fame but the one day still haunts him. The day two years ago where a song of Lance’s actually blew up.

It was being played on the radio and Lance was ecstatic. He remembered his friend bursting into his apartment with gleaming eyes; frantically pacing as Keith read article after article of  
Lance’s song. He would constantly check Lance’s follower count as the numbers began sky rocketing.

He was truly happy that his friend became a sensation but his favorite thing was Lance’s own reaction; and how he was there with him during all of it.

He remembered the tears, the laughter, every tight squeeze of the skin.

He remembered the missed calls; the missed voicemails; and definitely the heartbroken sensation when he went to Lance’s apartment and saw only boxes. Keith can practically hear that conversation that they had.

 

-Two Years Ago-

Lance steps over a box as he greets Keith by the entry way. The door was open because Lance was loading small boxes into one bigger tub that was in the hallway. And it hurt Keith a lot to see all of it. Lance, aware of Keith’s current mood, shifts from a welcoming aura to what appears to be anxious. Keith couldn’t be too sure because his best friend has been a little out of character recently. But he scans his eyes and they were a dead giveaway.

“I really was going to tell you…”

Keith scoffs and turned his gaze to anywhere but Lance’s eyes; or his quivering lip; or his flushed cheeks.

“Which would probably leave you to telling me within a few hours.” The black-haired boy makes note of the room. “Your apartment is pretty much empty.”

“Keith, you have to believe me; I live close! We can still see each other. I’m not trying to end anything between us.”

“What was between us?” The tension got thicker and there’s a slight pause.

“You’re my best friend and- I don’t know.”

Keith let out a long sigh. What does “I don’t know” mean? He couldn’t think of anything else to say. He wants to say something else. Something that will keep the conversation going. But alas, it led to a frustrated Keith and an anxious Lance.

Keith turns around and starts walking back towards the front door. “Bye dude. I hope you remember me once you’re rich and famous.” Sarcasm oozes from the words.

A little hesitation comes from Lance but at once he yells, “How can a friend treat another friend like that?!”

Keith heard knocking on his door a couple of minutes after he got back.

He opens the door a few minutes later but it was too late.

-One year ago-

Last time they talked, Lance said that he still lived relatively close. But that place must have not been for long. Even though they haven’t been talking recently, Keith still receives updates. Whether from the news or social media. It’s still the same for him considering they were best friends. But now, 4.2 million people are aware of everything in his life as well. Keith has received some follows with Lance’s fame. Neither of them unfollowed each other so tabs are still being kept open. They just haven’t said anything to each other in the past months due to a fight that put a mark into their friendship. But Keith got a message in his inbox one day.

 

“Hey Keith. I know it’s been a while and you might not want to talk to me but I’m in the area for a couple of days tomorrow. Maybe we could meet up?”

The voicemail seems so surreal. It has been months. Did Lance just ignore all of their problems?

After Keith sat in an exasperated zone for a bit, he went to Lance’s contact and responded with a quick “okay.”

Keith wasn’t exactly aware of what that entailed but he was too scared to text again. So he waited for Lance’s text.

He never responded but sure enough, there was a knock on the door the next day. Keith, who wasn’t exactly sure of who was knocking, slowly started walking towards the door and opens it a bit. He spots a face that has been etched in his mind by now. Eye contact was made and suddenly the door swings open. Keith steps a few feet back as Lance makes an entrance, banging the door and his foot along the way.

“Fucking hell!” Lance winces as he holds onto his now injured (and probably bruising) foot; clearly underestimating the power of the door. But his pain is swiftly overcome by a completely joyous demeanor as he looks up, causing Keith to gasp. Keith, pretty much accepting what is about to happen, holds his arms out. Lance, once in a crouched position, jumps into Keith’s arms.

“I can’t believe it’s really you; I’m actually about to cry.” Keith’s words are mumbled but Lance gets it. They are on the ground and everything is so surreal that he didn’t even realize the loud thud and the pain of his bottom. Lance is on top, his nose in the crook of Keith’s neck. _So surreal._

“I am crying so I guess I beat you.”

Keith releases Lance and clobbers back up. He still can’t really believe that he is here right now. His heart is pounding out of his ears.

“Why did you come here? Ho-how did you know I still lived in this apartment?”

The lanky boy in front of him pushes himself up with his legs and chortles, moving his hair out of the way in the process. He’s been letting his curl show more and it’s really suiting.

“Well I wanted to surprise you. And we follow each other so I was able to see that you still lived here.”

The next words were so fragile that it hurt.

“And after all that happened? Why?”

Lance wore a smile but it was now folding down.

“To be honest, I wasn’t actually free.” The heartbeat got louder into his ears. “I rescheduled some meetings so I could come out here. I figured it was time. I really miss you. And I’m sorry. I should have told you about-,” He makes wavering gestures with his hands to signify his view, “everything. You should have been the first person to know about me moving.”

A simple nod is enough. It still upsets him. But the apology felt nice.

“I’m sorry too. It was your dream and you were doing what makes you happy.”

Lance is a little bewildered. Like there’s something that Keith doesn’t quite understand.

“No, Keith; you were a part of my dream. And you’re the reason why it came true. To completely abandon my first fan? It’s sickening.”

“I’m pretty sure most celebrities first fans are the families.”

Lance chuckles. “Possibly, but everything you’ve done for me on this path has been nothing but good.”

Keith receives a smile that he’s gotten so many times from Lance. It never feels like he really earned them but this actually feels good.

“Keith?”

His eyes shoot back to Lance’s. He’s studied them before but he sees more details this time. There are waves in there.

“Lance?”

“I will always love you for everything you have done.”

Keith has felt this many times before. He hasn’t felt it in a while but it’s to no surprise that it’s still resonating inside of him.

“No matter our current situation.” Lance grabs onto Keith’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

“Yeah, so uh, is there a place you would like to go?” _Good job Keith._

“Outside is hectic. Maybe we could order in and play games.” Lance quickly adds. Keith agrees and walks over to where his phone was placed. He dials the number for a local pizza chain. Peering up, Lance is a couple of feet away observing Keith.

“Pizza is fine, right? You can look for some games we could play.” Lance nods in agreement and scurries to the shelf full of cases and cds of all sorts of varieties. Keith places the order and walks over to Lance. He starts thinking about all that just unfolded. But he snaps out of his daze when Lance extends his name.

He faces towards Lance who is holding a case in his hands. “Thanks for the support.” He brings the case up to beside his face and he smiles. It’s Lance’s album.

“Of course I have it. I’ll support you to the end.”

“Awhh, my biggest fan!” Keith shoves Lance playfully and rolls his eyes; keeping his arm somewhat close.

“Don’t worry Keith; I’m your biggest fan as well~”

“Please. How would your girlfriend feel about this?” It’s like they both totally forgot about that. Because they stiffened a bit. Keith crossed his arms again.

The question was never answered because Lance put a halt to the conversation. He grabbed Smash Bros Ultimate and handed it to Keith. For the remainder of the night, they played games while catching up on some things. But questions formed into a deeper conversation and they started to leave the game on pause more often. They were in the middle of the game when it suddenly zoomed back in on Ness. Keith looked over to Lance and saw his head tilted back touching the couch.

“I have to tell you something.”

Keith straightens his figure a bit and turns his body toward Lance.

“Yeah?”

“I had the biggest crush on you.”

_Oh God._

“I did too.”

_Oh God._

“I can’t believe we’re actually saying it out loud. It was so obvious but we didn’t do anything.”

“Stupid.” Keith muttered partially to himself and partially to the conversation. “But why are you saying this when you have Alic-”

“I’m not sure, Keith. Maybe to finally get it out? I- I don’t- But you’re right. It was stupid. I should’ve asked you to come along. I beat myself up so much because of that.” The conversation runs shivers down Keith’s spine.

“It’s hard for both of us.”

Lance makes a wordless noise and starts getting up.

“It’s getting late. I should go.” Lance walks past Keith and smiles.

“You can stay here like you used to.” His door is on the knob and he looks back.

“Is that really the best thing right now?” He doesn’t say anything but he knows it’s true.“It turns out that I could only be here for a day. But we will see each other soon. I promise.”

A little hum escapes Keith’s lips. He’s standing up, not exactly sure what to do. “Bye Lance.”

“Bye Keith.”

 

A couple of days have passed and Keith has yet to recollect all that happened that one night. Yet he just attempts to power through it and go on. Sitting down at his desk he pulls up his laptop and goes on to the internet. The moment he logs on to Twitter, he’s bombarded with many different notifications and articles.

 

“Lance McClain and Alicia Hemmings Break Up”

“Lance McClain Confirms Bisexuality”

“Behind The Breakup”

 

Keith scrolls endlessly. He stops on a thread that seems like what is considered the gist of the rest.

 

“Lance’s visit to his hometown has us wondering if he has someone at home”

“Lance McClain was seen around the city late that night walking back to his hotel.”

“We’ve done some research and we can confirm that Lance McClain has an old friend, Keith  
Kogane.”

 

_What?_

In the midst of panicking, he dials Lance’s number and hits on the call button. It takes a few rings but Lance picks up.

“Okay.” Lance says, like he’s trying to keep things under control.

“Explain.”

“I got back and Alicia and I met up and I told her that I just didn’t see it going anywhere. And I felt like people should know that I’m bi. It just seemed like it would be convenient by announcing it at the same time. Alicia has already tweeted that we didn’t break up because I’m bi but because of some misunderstandings.”

Keith nods, fully aware that Lance can’t see him. The way Lance handled it seemed okay. He just wants to know Lance’s timing though. But his thought process is interrupted.

“I have to deal with some things at the moment but we can talk soon. Bye.”

Before he can say anything, the call is ended with a confused Keith on one end. He drops his phone on the sheets and he starts looking through Twitter again on the laptop.

Keith and Lance didn’t mention all of what happened that day to each other. Ever since, there have been fan theories over Keith and Lance. Both of them were aware of this but Lance told Keith that he feels like he shouldn’t have to address it because apparently it “didn’t really matter.” Keith found it odd but he just went by what his friend said. And he’s been doing that for a year and a half.

 

The articles of Lance’s new single reminds him that he and Lance haven’t talked to each other in a while. Keith understands it but he wishes that Lance still had a bit of time. He thinks of this as his phone rings. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks the notification. As soon as he does, he zips to YouTube and goes to Lance’s Vevo. He clicks on the video that was released just a couple of seconds ago. The cover is what appears to be a design for his new album. And a guitar starts playing. Suddenly Lance is singing and Keith’s heart is having palpitations. He carefully listens to the whole song and then swiftly texts Lance.

 

 **Keith:** I listened to your song! It’s really good. What was your inspiration?

It took a couple of minutes but Keith occupied himself with listening to the new song on repeat.

 **Lance** : I’m heading to your apartment.

 **Keith:** What? I didn’t even know you were here.

No response. Keith stares down his phone like he’s expecting something.

 **Lance** : I’m on my way up.

Keith is mildly freaking out. He gets to see his friend again after a whole year.

 _"But why won’t he just tell me over the phone"_ , is Keith’s initial thought but he’s actually very excited.

Suddenly there’s a knock. Keith promptly makes his way to the door and he opens it. Lance’s face has a toothy smile and he’s tapping his foot on the ground repeatedly. A sign of nervousness in Lance McClain.

“Hi Lan-”

Keith isn’t able to finish what he says before Lance takes his face in his hands.

“What are you doing?” Keith looks at the taller boy and he notices that look is back.

“It’s like my hands were made for your face because this feels just right.” His long fingers are sliding up and down his cheek and that big grin is still on his face. “It has been so hard but I just-” He places his forehead against Keith’s. Keith stiffens at first but relaxes his shoulders in just a few seconds.

_This is Lance._

‘‘I wanted things to be right for you. I wanted everything to be right.”

“And I should have been there to help you.” Keith grabs Lance’s arms and pulls his head a couple of inches back.

“I know and I am so sorry that I didn’t let you. Please forgive me.”

“It’s okay, just-”

This is the second time in just a couple of minutes that Lance cuts him off with something that has blown Keith off of his feet.

The kiss is simple and effective and feels so right.  
They stay like that for what seems to be a couple of minutes and Lance finally let’s go.

“You are my inspiration and I want this so much.”

He kisses the top of Keith’s head.

He kisses the middle of his eyebrows.

He makes it all the way back down to his lips and he brings his arms down to where their hands can meet.

“Thank you,” Lance says in a breathy tone.

Keith is rubbing his thumb along Lance’s palm.

“What are number one fans for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's Zinc and this is my first work on this website! I actually finished this a while back but I just recently opened this document again and decided to edit it. I told myself that once I'm done and satisfied with one of my works then I'm going to put it up. So here it is! Hopefully you like it and please feel free to leave suggestion/tips/constructive criticism. I'd love feedback. Thank you.


End file.
